


Сборник драбблов по Кингсман

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы 2015 г. с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Снег  
Фандом: Kingsman  
Пейринг: Гарри/Эггзи, упоминаются Эггзи/ОМП в прошлом  
Размер: 775 слов  
Жанр: юст, драма, романс с ХЭ  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечания: пре- и постканон

Эггзи снится снег.  
Снег падает на могилу отца, которую Эггзи приходит проведывать с мамой раз в год, на Рождество — чаще она его с собой не берет, а сам он дороги не знает.  
Снег летит, кружась, иногда он мягкий, иногда — колкий. Эггзи задирает голову и чувствует его щекотные прикосновения к щекам. Снег ласковый, это больно, потому что никто, даже мама, больше с ним не бывает так ласков.  
Разве что папа когда-то был. Очень давно.  
Мама говорила, он был совсем молодой, хотя для Эггзи, конечно, цифра «двадцать четыре» кажется нереальной. Иногда он думает о том, что когда-нибудь и сам доживет до этого возраста, но ему страшно представлять, как много придется ждать, пока не станешь взрослым. Он боится того, что не доживет, потому что утонет с головой в этом снегу.  
Эггзи взрослеет, медленно и неотвратимо.   
Он растет и видит сны про снег. Про длинные пальцы, которые держат его стеклянный шарик с метелью. Она начинает кружить, как только тот человек берет шарик в руки даже не тряся, и внутри у самого Эггзи такая же страшная метель. Он помнит, что из-за того человека убили его отца, так же говорит мама, маме нужно верить. Но пальцы, пальцы на хрупком стекле сильнее метели, раз могут повелевать ей. Если им под силу заставить снег кружиться сам по себе, почему бы не суметь упросить метель затихнуть?   
Эггзи просыпается, чувствуя себя если не разбитым, то основательно треснутым, он чувствует себя хрупким стеклом, в которое бьется изнутри снег. Он засыпает и видит, как к нему тянутся длинные пальцы, но они замирают, мажут по прозрачной стенке — и вот их больше нет.  
Эггзи просыпается рядом с Джорджи — два месяца сборов перед национальным чемпионатом по спортивной гимнастике, неужели вы думаете, что так уж весело ограничиваться дрочкой в душевой?  
— Ты во сне стонешь, — сонно тянет Джорджи и трет лицо, на котором отпечатался след от подушки. — Что тебе снилось?  
— Снег, — врет Эггзи, глядя в потолок.  
Он не помнит имени, лица, голоса, только эти проклятые пальцы.  
Он не выдерживает и даже звонит один раз по номеру, выбитому на оборотной стороне медали. На том конце трубки раздается женский голос, и Эггзи кладет ее, даже не вслушиваясь в то, что женщина говорит.  
Эггзи просыпается рядом с Мартином — два года в морской пехоте, ебаная срань, а не жизнь, по правде говоря. Спортивные сборы не идут с ней ни в какое сравнение. Но Мартин приходит к нему сам, улыбается и предлагает поменяться койками с соседом Эггзи по крохотной комнате. Он слышал, что тот храпит слишком громко.   
— Тебе приснился кошмар? — спрашивает Мартин, гладя его по коротко остриженным волосам.  
— Мне снился ебаный снег, — говорит Эггзи, отворачиваясь к стенке.  
Он возвращается в Лондон, и какое-то время ему кажется, что лучше вообще не спать. Зачем, если можно сидеть у кроватки сестры и смотреть на то, какая она растет красивая, если можно пойти с друзьями в бар, если можно встретиться с Крисом, взять у него дурь и удачно толкнуть ее в клубе. Если повезет, еще и перепихнуться с кем-нибудь в темной и тесной кабинке сортира.  
После такого не надо засыпать и просыпаться вместе, и Эггзи это устраивает.  
Можно просто жить и не отвечать по утрам на вопросы, которые задает ему кто-то другой. Которые задаешь сам себе.  
Какого хрена снег становится все злее и злее с каждым года, какого черта он забивается в глотку и глаза так, что нихера вокруг не видно, и Эггзи тонет в белом и колком.  
Можно выпить пива, подраться, угнать чужую тачку. Проснуться в участке.  
— Эггзи?  
Он слышит голос, поворачивается и видит лицо, но они не говорят ему ни о чем.  
— Кто вы?  
Одна рука в кармане, другая — на ручке зонта. Зачем ему, мать его, зонт?  
— Тот, кто тебя вызволил.  
У Эггзи шумит в ушах.  
Пальцы тянутся к нему и звонко стучат о стекло.  
— Идем со мной.

Ему снится кровь, много, много крови. Не чужая — те сны, слава богу, давно закончились. Трупы на дощатом полу, поваленные кресты, взорванные головы. Алые пятна на линзах очков. Эггзи их давно не видит.  
Ему снится своя кровь и сотни осколков — стекло разлетается с нежным, почти ласковым звоном, и метель смешивается с острым крошевом, режет его, полосует лицо и руки, которыми он пытается его закрыть. Снег повсюду, Эггзи орет, прорываясь сквозь него, под ногами хрустят стекло и кости.  
Шарик лопнул, метель беснуется и медленно оседает к земле, как побитый пес, ластится к ногам.   
Эггзи утирает кровь с лица и открывает глаза, оглушенный светом и тишиной.  
— Ты вздрагивал во сне, — говорит Гарри, обнимая его. — Дурной сон?  
— Нет, — отвечает Эггзи, задевая губами его плечо. — Очень хороший.  
Эггзи двадцать четыре года.  
Он не боится снега.  
Он не боится ничего.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Не время для нежности  
> Фандом: Kingsman  
> Пейринг: Гарри/Эггзи  
> Размер: 765 слов  
> Жанр: PWP  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

В этом мало нежности и много злости, расслабленной жаркой ярости, окатывающей взмокший загривок огнем. Она только пробуждается. Она вот-вот проснется.  
Нежность была вчера; были стоны в подушку и в ладонь, в подставленные щепотью пальцы. Дай мне напиться твоим вздохом, твоим словом, твоим горячечным безмолвием, когда уже ни стонов, ни слов нет, только воздух, пульсирующий вокруг, сворачивающийся осязаемым влажным коконом.  
Были поцелуи в висок, губы на члене, пальцы на сосках, было слишком много всего, чтобы запомнить — память услужливо показывает разрозненные кадры черно-белой пленки. Следы зубов на плече, капля пота на скуле, брызги спермы на полированной спинке кровати из темного дерева. Если стоять на коленях лицом к стене, матрас слегка пружинит, ходит волнами. Если стоять на коленях лицом к стене, не видно чужого лица, и слава богу, потому что иначе Эггзи кончил бы еще быстрее.  
Нежность была вчера, сегодня — утро злости.  
Ты думал, что в постели нет сильных и слабых, что лежа все равны, и тот, кто возвышается над тобой, всего лишь принимает одну из возможных поз.  
Сегодня — все по-другому.  
За руку, за запястье, задрав рукав так любезно, мать его, одолженного халата. Гарри затаскивает к себе на колени, не слушая возражений, заставляет сцепить зубы и выть, когда пальцы жестко надавливают на следы свежих синяков — как он видит их через плотную ткань, ублюдок чертов?  
— Ублюдок, — шипит Эггзи и дергается, но его держат крепко, ладонь обхватывает предплечье плотно, другая скользит под разошедшиеся полы халата.  
Никого не волнует его мнение, чужая ярость жадная и насмешливая, своя — отчаянная и злая.  
— Пусти.  
Гарри мнет его мошонку через тонкую ткань пижамных брюк, потом лезет рукой за резинку, надрачивает член быстро и жестко и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается, глядя в одну точку на горле Эггзи, словно и не слышит ничего.  
Эггзи дергается, Эггзи матерится, Эггзи вцепляется в воротник рубашки Гарри и дергает.  
— Пусти, блядь. Я сейчас рухну на пол, и ты вместе со мной.  
Гарри улыбается еще шире, подхватывает его под колени и лопатки и встает.  
Эггзи болтается у него в руках неуклюжей тряпичной куклой.  
— Куда ты пошел, псих гребаный? Я тебе гарантирую, ты загремишь вниз по лестнице, а я проедусь по твоим ребрам с большим удовольствием!  
Гарри утыкается носом ему в шею, и Эггзи хрипит.  
— Опусти меня.  
Резинка врезается во влажную головку члена как лезвие.  
— Отпусти меня, Гарри, блядь, сейчас же! — Наверху — спальня, наверху — нежность, и ласка, и стоны. Эггзи откусит руку любому, кто заберет их у него, заменит злой молчаливой еблей. Пусть даже это будет и Гарри.   
Нежность была вчера.  
Сегодня — злость.  
— Отпусти меня прямо здесь! Опусти меня на стол!  
— Прости, нет серебряного блюда под задницу, — шепчет Гарри, и Эггзи скребет ногтями по белой скатерти, выгибается, упираясь пятками в жесткий край стола, сам сдирает с себя штаны, сам развязывает пояс халата — ебаная срань, да он его сегодня же сожжет! — сам облизывает пальцы и нащупывает припухший вход.  
Сам растягивает себя под пристальным взглядом Гарри.  
— Давай же, ну! Давай! Раз решил поиграть в крутого чела, давай, вставь меня! Тебя же не ебет, что я об этом думаю!  
— Прости, — говорит Гарри и входит в него — медленно, медленно, ужасно медленно, так что Эггзи стонет и сам подается бедрами навстречу, насаживается, сползая со стола. Гарри подхватывает его под колени и разводит их в стороны, потом пристраивает одну ногу у себя на плече и целует щиколотку.  
Эггзи трясет.  
— Прости, — повторяет Гарри, трахая его размеренно и осторожно. — Видишь ли, очень сложно мыслить здраво и действовать осознанно, когда твой член у меня в руке. Или во рту. Тебе же понравился вчерашний отсос, я верно помню? Если сможешь продержаться сегодня дольше меня, обещаю повторить.   
У него дергается угол рта, и улыбка становится кривая, она плывет перед глазами Эггзи, все плывет: стены, потолок, люстра — вот будет смешно, если она сейчас свалится им прямиком на головы.  
Вчера была мягкая постель, душный шепот, секс, похожий на танец, в котором никто не ведет.  
Сегодня — обеденный стол, «Быстрее, быстрее, с-сука!» сквозь стиснутые зубы, трах как драка, трах как схватка и бесконечная, опаляющая ярость.  
Эггзи кончает первым, и злость взрывается внутри него, прорываясь протяжным стоном.  
Гарри все равно отсасывает ему потом — в спальне, куда доносит на руках, опасливо глядя под ноги на ступени, где гладит и вылизывает до тех пор, пока у Эггзи снова не встает член.  
Вчера была нежность, сегодня — злость, и Эггзи лежит на смятой постели, тяжело переводя дух и думая о том, что прошел всего один вечер и одно утро.  
Что есть еще хренова куча мест в доме Гарри, где они пока не потрахались.  
Что есть еще очень много чувств на свете, помимо злости и нежности. Интересно, каково будет ощутить их теперь.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Но лучше общество в аду  
> Пейринг: Гарри/Эггзи  
> Размер: 160 слов  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: постканон  
> Написано на kingsman-фест по заявке "Убейте Эггси"

— ...а потом я спас мир и трахнул принцессу прямо в ее круглый зад! Нет, вы даже не представляете, какой охренительный он был!  
— Мир? — Гарри скептически поднял брови.  
— Зад!  
— Охотно верю. А дальше что было, мой мальчик?  
Эггзи поскучнел и откинулся на стуле.  
— Ну, дальше мы прилетели обратно в Англию, а когда я стал спускаться с трапа самолета, ко мне подбежал Джей Би, я споткнулся об него и навернулся. Ну, и сломал шею. Мда.  
Гарри похлопал его по плечу.  
— Не огорчайтесь, мой мальчик, с кем не бывает. Всякий может потерять расторопность движений. Особенно после горячего анального секса.   
Эггзи покраснел и оттянул воротник рубашки.  
— Кстати. А почему здесь так горячо?  
— Потому что мы в аду, Эггзи.  
— А почему у вас личный кабинет и секретарша? И я тут почему сижу?  
Гарри коротко улыбнулся и доверительно наклонился к нему через огромный стол из мореного дуба.  
— Слава сатане, Эггзи. Слава сатане.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Коллекция личного  
> Пейринг: Мерлин/Гарри  
> Размер: 700 слов  
> Жанр: романс, немножко херт-комфорт  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечания: ER  
> Написано на kingsman-фест по заявке "После каждого особо сложного задания Мерлин приходит к Гарри и самолично обрабатывает ему раны. Кинк на заботу и на прикосновения к шрамам"

Мерлин читает результаты МРТ как увлекательный рыцарский роман, ЭКГ — как фривольную любовную поэму, рентгеновские снимки — как коллекционную порнографию.  
Да, его коллекция обширна и хранится в самом надежном месте — в тех уголках памяти, где треск разрываемой упаковки шприца соседствует со сдавленным стоном, писк датчиков медицинских аппаратов — с криком в услужливо подставленную ладонь. Жар — с другим жаром.  
У него большая коллекция личного.  
— Пожалуй, стоило предупредить меня заранее о некоторых твоих сексуальных девиациях, — говорит Мерлин, пропитывая аккуратно сложенный в несколько раз кусок марли хлоргексидином. — Лет эдак на двадцать раньше. Я бы успел собрать чемодан и напроситься в наш офис в Берлине. Или на Ямайке.  
— Ты все равно безбожно обгораешь на солнце, — улыбается Гарри, послушно расстегивая и снимая рубашку. Вернее, ее куски.   
— Можно подумать, тебе оно идет на пользу. Канкун в твоем возрасте...  
— Ты хотел сказать — «в это время года», мерзавец?  
— Я всегда говорю именно то, что хочу сказать, — отрезает Мерлин, прикладывая марлю к рваной ране дурного вида на боку, с запекшейся кровью и криво наложенными швами. — Ради бога, только не говори мне, что снова вздумал пойти на курсы кройки и шитья. Портной из тебя такой же дерьмовый, как из меня танцор.  
— Мы славно танцевали фламенко в Барселоне в девяносто втором. — Гарри улыбается, не морщась даже тогда, когда Мерлин обкалывает рану обезболивающим и берется терзать швы. — Ты же помнишь, верно?  
— Не самый лучший момент, чтобы говорить мне под руку.  
— Ты всегда можешь позвать кого-нибудь из медперсонала и продолжить отчитывать меня с чистыми руками. Мне нравится, когда ты жестикулируешь. Все два раза в году.  
— Могу, — отвечает Мерлин, вскрывая упаковку хирургических ниток.   
Он никогда не обрабатывает раны Гарри в перчатках, предпочитая отмывать руки заранее и обтирать спиртом до абсолютной стерильности. В отличие от некоторых неумелых портных и чересчур любящих драки шпионов, за своим здоровьем Мерлин следит педантично, и каждое его касание несет лишь пользу.  
В первый раз — в самый первый, тот, что случился столько лет назад, что точной даты не помнит даже сам Мерлин, — Гарри по обыкновению мягко отстранил его и покачал головой. «На лезвии мог быть яд отложенного действия, — с улыбкой проговорил он, откидывая налипшие на лоб мокрые пряди. От влажности они всегда начинали немного виться. — Я не ручаюсь, но такой вариант не стоит списывать со счетов. Я не хотел бы, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Надень перчатки, будь так добр».  
В тот самый раз Мерлин ударил его по лицу — впервые в жизни, хлестко, но не сильно, ровно так, чтобы Гарри вскинул на него глаза и замолчал.  
К его чести, он не стал требовать от Мерлина объяснения причины.   
Просто оставил на его столе ключ от своего дома в Лондоне на следующий день.  
Сейчас того шрама почти не видно — тонкая, едва заметная белая черта, которая разделила жизнь на «до» и «после», на «мое» и «наше» одним простым росчерком.  
Сегодняшняя рана наверняка станет такой же бледной полоской через десяток лет.  
Мерлин кладет стежки аккуратно и быстро, думая о том, что если доживет до благообразной старости, то непременно купит небольшое ателье и будет третировать молодых портных почем зря, отдавая команды дребезжащим голосом. А Гарри будет сидеть в кресле, улыбаться, пить свой коньяк и жаловаться, что шрамы ноют на дождливую погоду и не с кем подраться.  
Эта картинка кажется такой живой, осязаемой, что Мерлин на секунду прикрывает глаза, отгоняя ее.  
Так соблазнительно было бы забыться, но Мерлин давно живет делом, а не мечтой.  
Он накладывает на шов повязку, фиксирует ее и откладывает медицинскую иглу на стол, только после этого позволяя себе прижаться губами к горячей коже над поясом брюк.  
— И этот джентльмен говорит мне о сексуальных девиациях, — тихо замечает Гарри, опуская ладонь ему на затылок.  
Мерлин усмехается и скользит губами ниже, трется носом о натянутую ткань в паху.  
— Вот именно, — бормочет он, расстегивая молнию, и берет полувставший член в рот.  
Гарри стонет, и Мерлин знает наверняка, что не от боли. Вовсе не потому, что сам отмерил нужную дозу анальгетика перед тем, как обработать рану.  
Просто уже давным давно Мерлин отдал ключ от своей обширной коллекции тому, рядом с кем всегда ощущает себя правильно.  
Тому, с кем и жизнь, и память давно стали общими.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Красоты Урала  
> Персонажи: Мерлин, Эггзи, Рокси, Тильде, ОМП  
> Размер: 800 слов  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: R за мат  
> Примечания: если проверить координаты убежища Валентайна, мы обнаружим...  
> Предупреждения: намеки на очень много пейрингов из упомянутых персонажей!

Самолет отказывался взлетать.  
— Потрясающе. С ума сойти. Охренеть. — Рокси стучала зубами, завернувшись сразу в два пледа, и злобно сверкала глазами из глубокого кресла. Вылезать оттуда она категорически отказалась еще полчаса назад. — Сначала я жду вас полтора часа, а когда вы наконец прилетаете, выясняется, что все это время ты проводил глубокий анализ шведской лояльности.  
Мерлин покосился на нее, слегка дрогнув уголками губ. Эггзи подумал, что эти двое, по-хорошему, должны были его поблагодарить. Чем сильнее мерзла Рокси, тем сильнее злилась, а уровень ее сарказма рос в прямой зависимости от злости. И неизбежно повышал уровень интереса Мерлина.  
— Рокс, ну хватит, я вообще-то спас мир. Могу и обидеться.  
— Мы все его спасли! — рявкнула Рокси и оглушительно чихнула. — Я чуть с ума не сошла, пока летела вниз, и все ради чего? Ради чьей-то задницы!  
— Фопще-то, я ещщо сдесь. — Прицесса Тильде с кислым выражением лица помахала ей рукой и повернулась к Эггзи. — Скашши ей.  
Эггзи застонал. Мерлин явственно захихикал.  
— Мерлин, ну еб твою мать, мы не можем торчать тут весь день! У меня там мама с ума сходит! Что с этим гребаным самолетом?  
— Понятия не имею, — отрезал Мерлин. — Все в норме, он просто не взлетает. И от того, чтобы вы орете мне в оба уха, явно не взлетит.  
— Где мы вообще застряли?  
— Республика Коми. Северная часть Уральского хребта, если вам это о чем-то говорит.   
— Я читала, что тут раньше был культ народности манси. Древние столбы. — Рокси широко распахнула глаза.  
— Человеческие жертвы, — покивал Эггзи, фыркнув.  
— Я сейчас тебя в жертву принесу! — Рокси все-таки вылезла из кресла и нависла над ним, уперев кулаки в бока.  
В лице у принцессы Тильде что-то неуловимо изменилось.  
— Рюсские, — прошептала она и витиевато выругалась на шведском. — Нитшего тут нье будет рапотать. Тут ше Рассиа.  
От уверенности в ее голосе скисли все, даже Мерлин, задвинувший под стол ведерко с поп-корном. Серебряное, скотина.  
Рокси плюхнулась в кресло и надулась.  
— Что за стереотипы. Русские — совершенно нормальные ребята. Они меня хоть чаем напоили, в отличие от вас...  
— Ланселот, — медленно проговорил Мерлин, проникновенно заглядывая Рокси в лицо, которое тут же приобрело нежно-розовый оттенок. — Какие русские?  
— Альпинисты. Эдик и Тимур. Я им сказала, что жду свою группу. Они мне посочувствовали, напоили чаем и дальше ушли. Думаю, недалеко.  
В борт самолета постучали.  
— Полагаю, совсем недалеко, — пробормотал Мерлин, перехватывая поудобнее рукоять пистолета.  
Эггзи юркнул ему за спину и глянул поверх плеча в открывшуюся дверь: пара небритых парней самого воинственного вида глядели на них настороженно, и выражение их лиц не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Эггзи осторожно положил ладонь Мерлину на плечо и на всякий случай успокаивающе погладил.  
— Я знаю, что делать.  
Мерлин покосился на него с изрядной долей удивления. Потом перевел взгляд на ладонь Эггзи, и тот живо ее убрал. Принцесса Тильде снова выругалась, и на этот раз Эггзи даже смог разобрать что-то вроде «прокляттые сфингеры».  
— Вы говорите по-русски? — скептически осведомился Мерлин, но оружие убрал.  
— Нет. Но на их языке я точно говорю.  
Когда Эггзи влетел обратно в салон самолета, гнетущее молчание внутри явно грозило взорваться и разнести все к хуям.  
— Мерлин, заводи пропеллеры! Чуваки сейчас подтолкнут!  
— Простите, что они сделают? — Мерлин поправил очки.  
— Подтолкнут! Ну, я спросил их, чё каво, они такие, короче, чё за ботва, а я им — не заводится, мать его... ну и они сказали, что надо просто подтолкнуть, ёба!  
— Хорошо. Подтолкнуть.  
Мерлин достал поп-корн и с непередаваемым выражением лица пошел в кабину пилота.  
По обшивке самолета прошла ощутимая волна дрожи. И еще. И еще раз.  
А потом они со скрипом тронулись с места.  
Уже в воздухе Эггзи заглянул к Мерлину, который потрясенно глядел на панель управления.  
— Да все нормально! Они никому ничего не расскажут, я вам клянусь! Я им сказал... ну, короче, объяснил жестами, что у нас там две злющие бабы, и если мы сейчас не взлетим, они нас просто сожрут. Парни все поняли. Посочувствовали. Ладно, я пойду к ним, пока они друг друга не загрызли. Отличная работа, Мерлин.  
— Еще раз похлопаете меня по плечу, Эггзи, и ваша задница... Что вы там вопите?  
Мерлин вскочил с места и подвинул в сторону застывшего истуканом Эггзи.  
У того была очень, очень веская причина впасть в ступор.  
— Ладно. Нормальная у нее задница, признаю. — Рокси закашлялась и отсела от Тильде подальше, уставившись в иллюминатор.  
— Стокхольмский синтром, — пожала плечами принцесса, сыто улыбаясь.  
— Мерлин. Самолет же на автопилоте, правда? — медленно проговорил Эггзи.  
— Да.   
— Вы думаете о том же, о чем и я?  
— Поп-корн из кабины только принеси.  
Эггзи ломанулся назад, схватил ведерко, обернулся и едва не влетел носом в заблокированную дверцу.  
— Мерлин! Вы скотина! Мудила вы, Мерлин!  
— Приятного аппетита, — донеслось из-за двери.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Прыжок  
> Пейринг: Мерлин/Рокси, условный намек на хартвин  
> Размер: 600 слов  
> Жанр: юст, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Написано на kingsman-фест по заявке "Мерлин/Рокси. После испытания с парашютами Рокси никак не может отойти от страха высоты, Мерлин видит ее состояние и решает помочь. Отдельная любовь за встречу героев после победы над Валинтайном"

— Все очень просто, — говорит Мерлин. — Сейчас вы должны найти в себе больший страх, и по сравнению с ним боязнь высоты окажется незначительной. Так вам будет проще, Ланселот.   
— А что делать потом с самым сильным страхом?  
— Вы забыли, чему я вас учил? Вы решаете проблемы по мере возникновения. Я — стратег, вы — тактик. Я учу вас действовать по обстоятельствам, анализировать их и делать выводы максимально быстро. Философию оставим тем, у кого больше свободного времени.  
Рокси чувствует его дыхание на своей макушке. Ей хочется отпрянуть, отклониться, качнуться вперед, но впереди — только водная гладь серо-стального цвета. Рассветный воздух прохладен, дыхание вырывается изо рта легким белесым облачком. Металлические конструкции моста чуть слышно скрипят под ногами, когда Рокси пытается сдвинуться с места.  
— Вы неправильно дышите. Успокойтесь. Чувствуете диафрагму?  
Ладонь Мерлина ложится на солнечное сплетение, мизинец задевает незакрытую широкими ремнями крепления тонкую ткань джемпера. У Мерлина длинные пальцы.  
— Сделайте глубокий вдох. Чувствуете?  
Рокси чувствует. Чувствует, как встают соски от холода, как несмотря на утреннюю стылую прохладу вдоль позвоночника скатывается щекотная капля пота. Как пересыхает во рту, как начинают дрожать колени, как кровь приливает к щекам. Как начинает ныть низ живота.  
— Я не смогу, — говорит она тихо, чтобы Мерлин не услышал дрожи в голосе. Нельзя опозориться. — Мерлин, не стоит тратить время и возиться со мной, я потом сама все сделаю.  
— Это не «возня», как вы выразились, Ланселот, а дополнительные тренировки. Странно, что вы не обратились ко мне сами, я всегда готов прийти на помощь. Достаточно попросить. Это моя работа, если вы не успели заметить до сих пор. Тренировать каждого агента, выжимать из него максимум способностей. И еще немного больше.  
«Работа, — думает Рокси. — Конечно, работа. Ничего более».  
Во рту скапливается слюна, у нее горький привкус. Рокси глотает и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть воду, чтобы не видеть ничего.  
— Вдох. Выдох. Вот так. И еще раз. Хорошо. Вы молодец, Ланселот. Вы справитесь. Я в вас верю, иначе не был бы сейчас здесь.  
Рокси счастлива, что он стоит за ее спиной и не видит, как у нее дрожат губы.  
— Давайте. Вы боитесь высоты, но наверняка есть на свете что-то, по сравнению с чем прыжок покажется сущим пустяком. Чума. Третья мировая. Идиоты. Новая бейсболка агента Гавейна. То, как чудовищно она смотрится на агенте Галахаде.   
Рокси смеется. Ладонь легко соскальзывает с ее грудной клетки, но она все еще чувствует исходящее от нее тепло.  
— Давайте, Рокси. Скажите, в чем ваш самый сильный страх.  
— Я, — говорит Рокси и облизывает губы. Она распахивает глаза и смотрит вниз, переживая приступ паники. — Вас. — Ветер бьет в лицо, щекочет кожу, растрепывает волосы, так что они лезут в лицо. — Вас...  
Она делает глубокий вдох.  
И прыгает.  
Ремни врезаются в тело, вода летит навстречу, слишком быстро, все сейчас слишком — свист ветра в ушах, гулкое биение собственного пульса, шепот, замерший в глотке, не добравшись до губ.  
Прорезиненный канат натягивается, и Рокси подбрасывает вверх.  
Она дышит глубоко. Она чувствует диафрагму.  
Она много что чувствует.  
Когда Мерлин помогает ей подняться и протягивает руку, Рокси хватается за нее крепко и гордится тем, что пальцы не дрожат.  
— Вы молодец, Ланселот, — говорит Мерлин, пока она переводит сбившееся дыхание. — Вы прекрасно справились. Я уверен, вы справитесь и со своим бОльшим страхом.  
— Мне потребуется тренировка, Мерлин, — отвечает Рокси. Губы слушаются плохо, но она старательно растягивает их в улыбке, чтобы лицо не выглядело перекошенным от ужаса. По крайней мере, именно так, ей кажется, она сейчас и выглядит.  
— Вам достаточно только попросить.  
— Потому что это ваша работа?  
Мерлин смотрит на нее долго — она упрямо не отводит взгляд, — а потом улыбается в ответ и качает головой.  
— Нет. Это уже свободное время для философских вопросов.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: С днем рождения  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Ланселот-Джеймс/Ли Анвин, Мерлин, Эггзи  
> Размер: 800 слов  
> Жанр: драма, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Преупреждения: драма. обратите внимание на это слово. драма *_* ХЭ очень условный. очень

Каждый агент, независимо от того, одинок ли он или осчастливлен родственниками, должен иметь служебное завещание или хотя бы нечто вроде списка поручений для коллег на случай своей смерти. Мерлин никогда не думал, что отыщет его в бардаке личной ячейки Ланселота. Но, к удивлению, среди коллекционных сигар в золоченых футлярах, запасных обойм, полудюжины причудливых плоских фляг, кучи галстуков ядерного оттенка и не менее кричащих платков находится широкий конверт.  
«Сожги это, пожалуйста, о великий маг сияющей лысины!» значится на нем.  
Мерлин хмыкает и достает сложенный вдвое лист.

«Привет, Эггзи!  
Как жизнь?

Если кое-кто еще не совсем тронулся своей лысой головой, то ты никогда не увидишь это письмо. Очень на это надеюсь.  
Я бы хотел отправить его на твой последний день рождения, но, сам поймешь, подарок это был бы откровенно хреновый.  
Хотя он и дожидался тебя семнадцать лет.  
Не страшно. У меня есть для тебя кое-что получше.  
Твой отец часто говорил: «Ебаный в рот, что за срань!» Ладно, ладно, он часто говорил — чудес не бывает, все, что кажется нам чудесами, мы делаем сами. Только тяжелая работа, никаких поблажек. Чудо, полученное даром, ничего не стоит.  
Я понял это семнадцать лет назад, когда его не стало.  
Когда он закрыл меня, а заодно Галахада и Мерлина от бомбы. Когда я получил свое чудом даром. Он был прав — оно не имело ни малейшей ценности.  
Знаешь, Ли был чертовски упрямый сукин сын. Мы с ним наставили друг другу немало синяков, прежде чем до нас дошло, что вдвоем можно заниматься чем-то еще помимо драк.  
Прежде чем мы поняли, что только этим чем-то вдвоем заниматься и стоит. Ты взрослый мальчик, ты поймешь. Я надеюсь.  
Когда мы не трахались, Ли любил рассказывать всякие байки о том, как служил. Или новости о тебе. О том, как у тебя лезут зубы, и ты доводишь соседей до нервных припадков своим ором. Клянусь всем святым, ты с самого начала понравился мне! Он рассказывал о том, как ты первый раз самостоятельно пошел. Как улыбаешься, когда слушаешь сказку на ночь. Мне хочется верить, что ко мне он испытывал хотя бы десятую долю той любви, что и к тебе. Если это правда, я был бы самым счастливым засранцем на свете. Жаль, нельзя проверить.   
Семнадцать лет жить с ощущением вины — то еще удовольствие, поверь мне. Время кажется бесконечным, оно тянется и тянется несмотря на все миссии, за которые ты хватаешься раз за разом, забивая острыми ощущениями свою жизнь. Надеясь, что хотя бы одно из них вернет тебе ее смысл, остроту, ясность, вкус.  
Ничего не выходит, Эггзи. Знаешь, какой вкус был у моей жизни? Дешевых сигарет, еще более дешевого виски и мятной жвачки. Как она меня бесила, ты бы знал. Ли вечно оставлял ее где ни попадя.  
Ни малейшего понятия о сути джентльмена.  
Как же я его любил.  
Тебе двадцать два, совсем как было нам с ним. Идеальный возраст для кандидата. Я ждал очень долго, и пришло время мне все исправить.  
Ли верил, что ты вырастешь сильным, гораздо сильнее его, что ты будешь бороться за все, что тебе дорого в жизни, как боролся он. Что ты достигнешь большего.  
Тебе двадцать два, у тебя впереди вся жизнь, а у меня нет ни сил, ни терпения.  
С днем рождения, Эггзи. Ты заслужил свой подарок, свое чудо — пожалуй, еще больше, чем Ли. Я прожил забавную жизнь и жалею только, что не увижу тебя и не смогу поздравить лично.   
Когда я смотрю на фото с местом моей следующей — последней — операции, я вижу горы и снег. Совсем как внутри того шарика, что я купил тебе на пятый день рождения. Отдал его Ли, ты, наверное, не помнишь уже. Или он тебе не говорил, от кого это.  
Ты стал совсем взрослый. И подарки должны быть тебе подстать.  
Я не знаю, почему не сжег это письмо сам — может, оттого, что вечно было недосуг. Может быть, оттого, что в глубине души все-таки хотел бы вернуться в этот приют старых зануд живым, порвать чертов листок и поговорить с тобой. Не знаю, честно. Плохая идея, как думаешь? Плохая идея.  
С днем рождения, Эггзи, с днем рождения, Ланселот. Ты подходишь на эту роль даже лучше своего отца. И точно лучше меня.  
Ли гордился бы тобой.  
Знай, что и я бы тобой гордился».

Мерлин долго сидит, складывая листок пополам и снова раскрывая письмо. Потом роется в ячейке и вытаскивает зажигалку с узорным вензелем.  
— Сукин ты сын, — шепчет он, прикрывая глаза на мгновение. — Сукин ты сын.  
Он поджигает листок и смотрит на огонь, пока тот не обжигает пальцы.  
Потом идет обратно в координаторскую, вызывает Эггзи из спальни кандидатов и молча ставит на стол два бокала и бутылку виски.  
— За что пьем? — удивленно спрашивает Эггзи, принимая бокал.  
— За то, что никаких чудес нет, — говорит Мерлин. — Кроме тех, что мы сами делаем.  
Эггзи смотрит на него, кусая губы и хмурясь, а потом его лицо светлеет, и он пьет не чокаясь, залпом.  
Мерлин смотрит ему в глаза и видит в них отражение улыбки умершего человека. Двух человек. Им теперь есть, о чем поговорить.  
Кем гордиться.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Опасное задание  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Мерлин/Рокси  
> Размер: 326 слов  
> Жанр: юст  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечания: написано по заявке Martha Schwarz "Мерлин/Рокси, обрабатывать разбитые коленки"

— Сидите смирно, — велит Рокси, опускаясь на корточки перед изрядно обшарпанным стулом, и пытается закатать штанину.  
Ноги у Мерлина длинные, чертовски длинные, настолько длинные, что Рокси только и может, что ругаться вполголоса сквозь зубы, задирая грубую ткань. Штанина застревает еще на середине голени, Рокси старается не задевать влажными пальцами старый светлый шрам на смуглой коже и отстраняется, поднимая взгляд.  
— Снимайте штаны.  
— Даже не знаю, что пугает меня больше: сама фраза или ваш ультимативный тон. Ей-богу, Ланселот, вы звучите так угрожающе, что я сейчас стану белый как стенка от ужаса. — Мерлин смотрит на нее сверху вниз, щурясь и едва размыкая губы, словно улыбка склеивает их. Рокси думает, что если он сейчас опустит руку ей на голову, она отсосет ему прямо здесь.  
— Вы сейчас станете белый как стенка от заражения крови. Дайте мне нормально обработать раны, тут повсюду битое стекло, черт знает, что было в колбах. И я до сих пор не пойму, почему вы контролируете меня на миссиях лично, я не салага и не ребенок. Да, очки разбились при взрыве, но я бы вышла на связь при первой возможности.  
— Вы ужасно авторитарны, когда злитесь, — говорит Мерлин, не спеша вставать со стула. — Не волнуйтесь вы так, я проглотил капсулу с универсальным антидотом через полминуты после своего позорного падения.   
— Вообще не понимаю, обо что вы споткнулись, тут же почти все разнесено на куски!   
— Вы ужасно очаровательны, когда злитесь. Это просто сбивает с ног. Пожалуй, вы правы, лучше я буду следить за вашей работой из координаторской. Не забудьте в следующий раз запасную пару очков.  
Рокси сжимает кулаки, Рокси думает, что надо сказать: «Вот и хорошо!», но ничего хорошего в происходящем она не видит.  
Она смотрит на изодранные на коленях брюки с пятнами крови, делает глубокий вдох, стараясь не дышать густым запахом крови и чужого одеколона. Надо бы встать, но делать этого совершенно не хочется.   
Она уговаривает себя, что это все глупости, минутная злость, минутный порыв, что в чужой улыбке нет ничего, кроме насмешки. Что пора подняться на ноги и идти дальше.  
Мерлин перестает улыбаться и кладет ладонь ей на голову.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Своя территория  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Мерлин/Гарри  
> Размер: 454 слова  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечания: преканон  
> написано по заявке kotPhoenix "Мерлин\Гарри, молодые, проблемы\неловкие ситуации с собаками"

— Он нассал мне в ботинки.  
— Он метит территорию.  
Мерлин чувствет, как желание отвесить пинка наглой псине стремительно вытесняет желание заехать по кое-чьей наглой физиономии. Можно и ботинком. И обоссаным.  
— Так метят кошки, идиот. Кто сомневался, что ты даже пса себе отыщешь... альтернативного.  
Гарри улыбается и похлопывает его по плечу.  
— Я рад, что ты смог удержать себя в руках и отнесся к мистеру Пикулю с пониманием.  
Мерлин слышит, как скрипят собственные зубы.  
— Когда-нибудь я составлю список уступок, на которые был вынужден пойти ради тебя, и, клянусь, как только он будет закончен, заставлю тебя съесть его без масла и соли. Все тридцать ярдов.  
— Лучше обклей им стены спальни, тогда ты всегда будешь думать обо мне, — предлагает Гарри с широкой ухмылкой, и Мерлин закатывает глаза.  
— Я и так всегда о тебе думаю.  
Он чертыхается. Он понимает, что это прозвучало и вполовину не так раздраженно, как он думал. Что гнуснейшая в мире ухмылка Гарри Харта становится еще шире.  
— Я подарю тебе моток скотча на случай, если лицо треснет, — огрызается Мерлин и пинает испорченные ботинки так, что они отлетают на другой конец комнаты. — И в чем мне прикажешь иди домой? У тебя обувь на два размера меньше.  
— Хотел купить мне хрустальную туфельку?  
— Хрустальный кляп.  
— У меня есть идея получше.  
Гарри тянет его обратно в спальню, из которой они вылезли всего полчаса назад, и садится на кровать, похлопывая себя пальцами по губам. Мерлин скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Ну? Чем тебя заткнуть? Галстуком? Поясом от халата? Кисти с бахромой, мой бог, да если бы я знал, что ты такой самовлюбленный придурок...  
— В какой-то степени он у тебя и впрямь хрустальный. По крайней мере, стиснуть на нем зубы я бы не решился. Ну, разве что слегка.  
Мерлин осекается и шагает к нему, сгребает в горсть волосы на затылке и заставляет задрать голову.  
— Мистер Пикуль просто ревнует, — говорит Гарри, глядя на него с улыбкой.  
— В таком случае, тебе стоило бы завести дома коллекцию туфель всех размеров и фасонов, чтобы всякий раз...  
— Нет никаких «всяких раз». — Гарри поворачивает голову и трется щекой о его запястье. — Я никого сюда не вожу. Раньше не водил.  
Когда Мерлин расстегивает ширинку трясущимися от острого возбуждения пальцами, Гарри смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым голодом.  
— Пожалуй, я лучше обклею твоим списком эти стены, — говорит он задумчиво, легко поглаживая член Мерлина кончиками пальцев.  
— Чтобы дрочить на каждый пункт? — Мерлин тяжело переводит дух и сглатывает, глядя на то, как приоткрываются губы Гарри — все еще розовые и искусанные с ночи.   
— Потому что твоя спальня теперь тут.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Ночной сеанс  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Гарри/Эггзи  
> Размер: 300 слов  
> Жанр: PWP  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Примечания: написано по заявке Доктор_Айзен "Гарри/Эггзи поход в кино на "Пятьдесят оттенков серого". Комментарии в процессе просмотра"

— Мне казалось, — начинает Гарри медленно, так, словно каждое его слово — величайшая милость и благо, сошедшие на головы неотесанных дикарей, — что мы с тобой достаточно обсуждали вопрос манер. Вероятно, — он делает паузу, и Эггзи слышит тихий вдох, и выдох, и новый вдох, — вероятно мне стоило уделять особое внимание аспекту вкуса. Вкус у настоящего джентльмена, Эггзи...   
— Охуительный, — говорит Эггзи, выпуская его член изо рта. Он легко дует на головку и чувствует, как бедра Гарри под его ладонями напрягаются, как по ним проходит дрожь. — Охуенный у тебя вкус. Жду не дождусь, когда ты кончишь.  
Стекла очков Гарри гневно сверкают в полумраке кинотеатра, глаза за ними — тоже, но Эггзи чувствует жаркую пульсацию крови в члене, который неторопливо надрачивает, чувствует чужое возбуждение еще острее и ярче, чем свое.  
— В конце концов, это ты выбрал фильм, — добавляет он с ухмылкой и снова смыкает губы вокруг горячей влажной головки, обхватывает ими член туго, берет в рот до основания. Когда головка упирается в нёбо, он рефлекторно сглатывает, и Гарри запускает ему руку в волосы, резко дергая на себя.  
— Потому что это был единственный сеанс, на который никто не приобрел билеты, — говорит он хрипло, пока Эггзи облизывает соленые губы и со вздохом откидывается на спинку кресла.  
«У меня специфические вкусы», — доносится из динамиков, и Гарри закатывает глаза под тихий смешок Эггзи.  
— И теперь я понимаю, почему.  
— Ты всегда можешь обратить свое внимание на нечто более достойное, — предлагает Эггзи как можно учтивее и вскидывает бедра пару раз, трахая воздух. — Билеты покупать не нужно.   
Гарри глядит на него, как на полного идиота.  
А потом со вздохом снимает очки и наклоняется.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Введение в право собственности  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Эггзи/Гарри\Мерлин  
> Размер: 280 слов  
> Жанр: PWP  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечания: ER, написано по заявке Uilenspiegel "threesome, Мерлин как наставник сладкой парочки в постели, можно без физического участия Мерлина, только приказы с его стороны"

— Напомни мне, почему мы это делаем? И почему, черт возьми, именно так?  
Голос у Гарри звучит пока еще почти ровно, дыхание срывается самую малость, но пальцы уже стискивают подушку с такой силой, что вот-вот изорвут наволочку.  
— Потому что Эггзи боится увлечься и сделать что-нибудь не так. Поверь, неделю смотреть на твою недовольную физиономию — не самое большое удовольствие. Мне напомнить тебе, что было в последний раз, когда я по неопытности поcлушался твоего «Да, да, блядь, жестче, трахай меня, засунь мне в зад еще и палец»? Двадцать лет прошло, а я до сих пор помню, как ты грозился кастрировать меня за то, что я, цитирую, «неотесанный скот и порвал тебя нахрен».  
Эггзи, чьи пальцы сейчас как раз в заднице Гарри, издает невнятный стон, в котором паника явственно мешается с возбуждением.  
Гарри смотрит на сидящего в кресле Мерлина непередаваемым взглядом из-под упавших на лицо прядей. Они мокрые от пота и вьются заметнее обычного.  
Над верхней губой у него тоже проступает пот, Гарри быстро слизывает его, и Мерлин невозмутимо расставляет ноги шире.  
— Ну так и показал бы мальчику все на своем примере, почему же ты остаешься, блядь, в стороне?  
Мерлин делает мысленную пометку и обменивается с Эггзи взглядами и улыбками поверх напряженной спины Гарри со сведенными лопатками. Кивает, с удовольствием рассматривая мягкую линию рта. Эггзи медленно размыкает губы и так же медленно достает из задницы Гарри пальцы. Он приставляет к покрасневшему, влажно блестящему от хорошей порции смазки входу член и надавливает, обхватив Гарри поперек груди и наклонившись к самому уху.  
— Я не принимаю участие, потому что «мальчик», — Мерлин фыркает, — учится еще одному важному уроку.  
— Это — мое, — шепчет Эггзи, натягивая Гарри на член.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Дешевле и приятнее  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Валентайн/Газель  
> Размер: 300 слов  
> Жанр: юмор, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечания: написано по заявке Персе "Валентайн и Газель, счета за поцарапанные полы"

— Тапоськи. Лозовые. Особая констлукция. Кому я их, блядь, купил? Ты вообсе видела ссета за палкет?  
Газель невозмутимо уселась на стул, демонстративно закинула ноги на стол — мореный дуб, ёб вашу мать, везли прямиком из самой вашей пидорской Франции! — и принялась внимательно разглядывать пол.  
— Кто обесял мне лазнооблазить свой сланый галделоб хоть сем-нибудь не сёлного света, а?  
Газель сняла один из протезов, достала из кармана плоский точильный брусок и принялась неторопливо и обстоятельно приводить лезвие в порядок, не обращая на Валентайна ровным счетом никакого внимания.  
— Подосва из пенопласта? — предпринял тот последнюю попытку, но Газель подкинула протез в руке, подняла его над головой на манер копья и посмотрела на Валентайна настолько выразительно, что пришлось ретироваться в кабинет.  
Ну и как, блядь, прикажете спасать эту долбаную планетку, когда самая большая статья расходов — не чипы, не спутники и даже не оптовые закупки в Макдональдсе, а сраный паркет!  
Валентайн просидел над счетами всю ночь, схватившисьза голову, но общепризнанным гением коммерции он считался не зря. К утру, когда пол под ногами был покрыт ровным плотным слоем оберток от фастфуда — кстати, план номер тридцать восемь, который наверняка сработал бы, если б Газель не отличалась такой маниакальной страстью все на своем пути убирать, — решение было найдено.  
Газель обнаружилась прямо за дверью кабинета с остывшей чашкой кофе в руках и крайне недовольной физиономией.   
«Волновалась», — обрадовался Валентайн и без особых разговоров закинул ее на плечо.  
— Так десевле, — пояснил он уже на ходу, не обращая внимания на попытки вырваться и облить его холодным кофе, и ласково погладил Газель по заднице. — И плиятнее.  
Газель перестала дергаться и только мерно раскачивалась в такт его шагам — наверное, задумала какую-нибудь ответную подлость.  
Ничего. Это она еще не видела свой новый розовый халат.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Ловкость рук  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Гарри х Эггзи  
> Размер: 500 слов  
> Жанр: юст, романс  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечания: написано по заявке hatter.mad "хартвин, гарри чистит оружие, закатав рукава своей белой рубашечки, эггзи кладет на колени диванную подушку"

Пальцы Гарри с промасленной тряпкой размеренно скользят, полируя ствол.  
Эггзи думает, что ствол и Гарри в одном предложении — это полный пиздец и верная смерть.  
Еще он думает, что Гарри был бесконечно прав, назвав его чересчур самонадеянным. Хваленые ловкие пальцы, в самом деле? Эггзи ничерта не знает о ловкости.  
Его повело еще в самом начале вечера, когда Гарри быстро и уверенно вытащил запонки из манжет и закатал рукава до локтя, снял с себя кобуру и достал из нее пистолет — все за каких-то несколько секунд; движения, завораживающие как танец, который только кажется удивительно простым и легким. Эггзи прекрасно помнит спортивную секцию гимнастики, ему известно, сколько повторов и подходов требуется, чтобы каждый шаг, каждый взмах руки был точным до автоматизма и одновременно завораживающе плавным.   
Или нет, его повело немного позже. Когда Гарри, не переставая орудовать шомполом, сказал, что после прочистки следует использовать пенетрационное масло, Эггзи засмеялся, и Гарри посмотрел на него поверх очков так, что смех мгновенно застрял в горле. Окей. Эггзи хотел бы так же посмотреть в глаза человеку, который додумался назвать масло для оружия пенетрационным.  
Нет. Он ошибается. Его накрыло гораздо раньше — еще тогда, в дешевом баре, когда он впервые в жизни смотрел на сжимающую рукоять зонта широкую ладонь, на легкие прикосновения пальцев к кнопкам на часах.  
Гарри сидит за столом и протирает разобранный пистолет.  
Эггзи делает глубокий вдох и чувствует острый запах смазки, пота — после очередного задания Гарри всегда сначала приводит в порядок оружие и только потом — себя.  
Эггзи думает о том, как мог бы помочь Гарри с этим — не с оружием, нет, тут ему еще набираться опыта и сноровки. Он представляет себе, как подходит к нему, как расстегивает на нем рубашку, брюки, как опускается на пол, помогая снять их, развязывает шнурки на ботинках, стараясь не пялиться на обтянутый бельем член.  
Как идет с Гарри в ванную, глядя в блестящую от пота спину, как смывает с нее этот пот, крепко держа в руке насадку для душа, смывает запахи копоти и пороха. Смотрит, как Гарри намыливает каждый палец, а потом перехватывает его ладонь и лижет подушечки, не обращая внимания на едкий вкус.   
Как отстраняется и направляет струю воды между лопаток Гарри и ниже, на поясницу, еще ниже, и Гарри расставляет ноги, опираясь на стенку.  
— Я закончил. Эггзи, будь так любезен, окажи мне услугу.  
Эггзи моргает и распахивает рот, хрипит что-то, откашливается, вцепившись пальцами в диванную подушку и быстро прикрывая ей бедра.  
Гарри смотрит на него, тщательно вытирая руки салфеткой.  
— Я хотел бы попросить тебя приготовить мне мартини, пока я схожу в душ.  
Эггзи кивает и сбегает вниз, в столовую, грохоча по лестнице, и только застыв перед баром понимает, что до сих пор стискивает чертову подушку.  
Он кладет ее на стул, готовит две порции мартини, и дрожь в пальцах постепенно стихает, движения снова становятся уверенными и ловкими.  
Эггзи криво усмехается и решает, что хватит уже истязать ни в чем не повинную подушку. И себя.  
Он берет два бокала и поднимается наверх, сразу сворачивая в сторону ванной.  
Дверь приоткрыта ровно настолько, чтобы в нее можно было войти даже с занятыми руками.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Время еще есть  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Гарри/Эггзи  
> Размер: 420 слов  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечания: постканон, написано по заявке Liolit "Хартвин, ключ "время"

Проходит несколько месяцев, прежде чем Гарри выходит из палаты тщательно выбритый и безупречно одетый.  
Эггзи глядит ему в спину пару секунд, моргает и кидается следом — Гарри шагает быстро, приходится ускорять шаг, чтобы поспеть за ним.  
— У нас еще будет время поговорить как следует, Эггзи. — Он улыбается и легонько хлопает его по плечу, сворачивая по коридору направо.  
— Ага, — говорит Эггзи ему вслед и мотает головой, отгоняя панику. Все в порядке. Гарри не злится на него больше из-за проваленного отбора, просто у него в самом деле накопилось чертовски много дел.   
У Гарри есть время на них все.  
На то, чтобы вечер за вечером обсуждать с хмурым Мерлином планы реорганизации и дополнительной проверки Кингсмен.  
На то, чтобы день за днем проводить в спортивном зале, восстанавливая форму.  
На то, чтобы всеми силами восстанавливать и прежнее хрупкое равновесие в стране и мире, лишившемся двух третей правящих династий и правительств.  
На то, чтобы слетать в Непал на особенно важную операцию, на то, чтобы провести неделю в Сеуле на переговорах с юго-восточным отделением.  
На то, чтобы подыскать среди служебных квартир отличный вариант для матери и сестры Эггзи.  
На то, чтобы, блядь, принести запас правильного корма для Джей Би.  
Эггзи смотрит, как стремительно проносится мимо Гарри, будто разом помолодевший на десять лет, и чувствует себя черепахой. За Гарри ему не поспеть. Гарри ему не поймать, сколько времени ни трать.  
Гарри появляется в ателье, как всегда, внезапно, шагает слишком быстро. Эггзи снова не поспевает за ним, он словно замедлился, застыл в вязкой патоке, время вокруг него почти остановило свой ход. Ему не угнаться.  
— Гарри, подожди, — кричит он в быстро удаляющуюся спину. От острого чувства повторения немеют кончики пальцев. — Подожди!  
Гарри замирает, поворачивается, и что-то в его взгляде заставляет Эггзи застыть. Как же он жалок.  
Гарри подходит к нему вплотную и тихо говорит, внимательно глядя в лицо:  
— Все хорошо, Эггзи.   
Эггзи понимает, что вцепляется в отвороты его пиджака. Смешная попытка удержать на месте.  
Гарри мягко обхватывает его руки, и Эггзи заставляет себя разжать хватку. Пальцы Гарри обманчиво-ласково скользят по запястьям, считывая пульс. Эггзи вздрагивает от прикосновений. Гарри расстегивает ремешок на его часах, будто они мешают, и аккуратно опускает их ему в карман пиджака. А потом наклоняется и прижимается губами к запястью, и Эггзи прошивает с ног до головы.  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Гарри, и его ровное дыхание щекочет кожу, успокаивает скачущий пульс, убивает панику. — Время у нас в кармане. — Он усмехается и поднимает глаза, в них темнота и ласка. — Время есть. У нас с тобой полно времени.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Общий язык  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Мерлин\Гарри\Эггзи  
> Размер: 280 слов  
> Жанр: юмор, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13 за мат  
> Примечания: ER, написано по заявке Iossh "мерлихартвин, флафф и милота, Мерлин и Гарри чему-то учат Эггзи, у того не получается"

— У меня сейчас рот треснет, — честно признается Эггзи. Он берет со стола бутылку минералки, пьет из горла, давится под осуждающим взглядом Гарри, прокашливается, утирает рот и наливает воду в стакан.  
Все это время Мерлин трет переносицу и молчит.  
— Еще раз, — командует Гарри. Уголок его рта саркастически дергается. — И я более, чем уверен, что после нашей, хм, практики ничего у тебя не треснет, Эггзи.  
— Более, чем уверен... Бхолее... Бхо-о-о... Мерлин, скажи ему!  
Мерлин наконец водружает на нос очки и смотрит на них обоих с таким лицом, что Эггзи начинает всерьез опасаться за сохранность своего рта. И рта Гарри тоже.  
— Еще раз. Последний. Я сказал, последний, джентльмены, блядь, раз я повторяю эту фразу с шотландским акцентом, и, видит бог, Эггзи, если ты и на этот раз не сможешь повторить ее правильно, на задание в Глазго полетит Гавейн. Или Галахад. Да, точно, Галахад. Две недели грузчиком в порту, я с удовольствием посмотрю на это. Красоты северной природы. О, да.  
— Эггзи, — говорит Гарри так ласково, что хочется обосраться на месте, а потом бежать до самого Глазго на своих двоих.  
— Последний раз, — кивает Эггзи, стискивая стакан.  
Мерлин еще раз окидывает их испепеляющим взглядом. И открывает рот.  
Когда он закрывает его, Эггзи судорожно сглатывает, а Гарри отнимает у него стакан и делает щедрый глоток.  
Выражение лица Мерлина просится на плакат «Освободим родную Шотландию от многовекового гнета».  
— Пиздопр-р-ройобище, — говорит Мерлин.  
— Ага, — соглашается Эггзи. — Пиздопр-р-ройобище. Йо. Йобаный в р-р-рот.  
— Всегда знал, что вы найдете общий язык, — бормочет Гарри в стакан, и Эггзи с Мерлином поворачиваются к нему одновременно и произносят с разницей в пару секунд:  
— И с тобой.  
— И с тобой.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Без брони  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Гарри/Эггзи  
> Размер: 750 слов  
> Жанр: юст, херт-комфорт  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечания: для Кёша, который хотел дэдди-кинк и "папочку"

Ровно двадцать четыре царапины — Эггзи знает точное количество, потому что Гарри не мог отказать себе в удовольствии подсчитать их все до единой педантично-равнодушным тоном, словно перечислял названия столиц тех стран, где ему довелось снести пару буйных голов.  
Все — от первой, на щиколотке, короткой и глубокой, от прикосновения к которой немеет ступня, до двадцать четвертной — легкого штриха на подбородке, причудливого росчерка, выписавшего кривую латинскую L от линии челюсти до края губ.  
Костюм надежно защищает от пуль, но остаются полоски кожи: между краем брюк и сползшим носком, под вылезшей из штанов рубашкой и над твердым ее воротником, спереди и сзади, до самой линии роста волос. И, да, разумеется, еще — ладони и лицо.  
Костюм — современная броня, но Эггзи плевать хотел на рыцарские турниры и сражения по всем правилам чести. Он дерется так, как ему удобно. Костюм не одобряет. Да и черт с ним.  
Со всем, от чего не смог защитить костюм, легко справится Гарри.  
— Сейчас я закончу с этим беспорядком, — выбор слов, как всегда, абсолютно нейтрален, Эггзи уверен, что этими же выражениями Гарри встретил бы и его труп, — и мы с тобой поговорим о том, как именно агент Кингсмен и настоящий джентльмен сражает врагов. Быстро. Смертоносно. Изящно. Это значит, Эггзи — минимум лишних движений и лишних повреждений. А ты носишься по полю боя, как будто тебе картечь попала в задницу, и машешь руками так, что даже бронированный пиджак вот-вот треснет к черту по швам. Ты ведешь бой или развлекаешься? Ты понимаешь, насколько это серьезно, черт возьми, мальчишка? Что ты не всегда сможешь отделаться ссадиной?  
— Да, папочка, — цедит Эггзи сквозь зубы, едва сдерживая желание усесться на стуле в столовой Гарри поудобнее и поболтать ногами, картинно шмыгнув носом и утерев его рукавом. Сиядщий напротив Гарри щурит глаза и сжимает пропитанный спиртовым раствором ватный тампон так сильно, что по пальцам стекает прозрачная капля. Эггзи сглатывает. — Да, да, я буду меньше махать руками и пялиться по сторонам.  
— Мне попросить коллег в ателье, чтобы тебе сшили детский комбинезон? — невозмутимо интересуется Гарри, проводя влажным тампоном по царапине на животе Эггзи. — Я полагаю, уж он-то убережет тебя в следующий раз, когда тебе приспичит сражаться в рукопашную с чертовым мастером меча или выбить собой витринное стекло.  
Комок ваты прижимается к подбородку в тот самый момент, когда Эггзи открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить. Он мажет по губам, Эггзи машинально облизывает их и ухмыляется.  
— Если бы ты был взрослым, рассудительным молодым человеком, я, так и быть, позволил бы тебе сейчас выпить. Но ты — просто несносный мальчишка, который лезет на рожон везде, где можно. Поэтому обойдешься на сегодня горячим молоком.  
— Да, папочка, — повторяет Эггзи, дурея от ярости и острого запаха спирта. Он сжимает кулаки на коленях и слегка запрокидывает голову, уходя от прикосновения. — В следующий раз я горько разревусь и обязательно дождусь, пока не придешь ты и не спасешь меня. Ты же всегда успеваешь обо всем и обо всех позаботиться.  
Рука Гарри опускается, взгляд — тоже.  
Эггзи ждет колкого слова или обидного щелчка по носу — как бы ни был рассержен Гарри, Эггзи уверен, что тот никогда не поднял бы на него руку, ни на здорового, ни на израненного, — но ничего нет.  
— Извини. Я дерусь так, как могу, — тихо говорит Эггзи. — Ну да, хреново. Да, лажаю, да, машу руками как глупый пацан. Но у меня же есть ты, чтобы всему научить. Папочка, — тянет он насмешливо и чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, когда на губах Гарри медленно расцветает колкая кривая улыбка.  
Тот встает и откладывает пропитанную сукровицей вату на стол, идет к веренице бутылок на серебряном, мать его, подносе, и, недолго поразмыслив, выбирает коньяк.  
Он со стуком ставит полный бокал перед Эггзи и склоняет голову набок, слегка потирая пальцы правой руки друг о друга. После спирта кожу наверняка неприятно стянуло. Эггзи хотел бы почуствовать ее тепло и натяжение.   
— Сейчас, мальчик, — Гарри выделяет голосом это слово, и Эггзи скалится, не обращая внимания на чешущуюся ссадину под губой, — ты выпьешь это и будешь вести себя как послушный спокойный малыш. А я возьму наверху иглу и вернусь. Порез на щиколотке нужно зашить. Буду признателен, если ты снимешь носок и туфлю. До того, как выпьешь, Эггзи.  
Спустя пару минут в голове у Эггзи шумит — не от выпитого коньяка и не от осторожных прикосновений к голой ступне. Эггзи не чувствует боли и обиды — только тепло и бесконечное радостное спокойствие.  
Что бы он ни натворил, о нем и вправду всегда позаботятся.  
И научат делать это самому. Он непременно научится.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Партия  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Мерлин/Рокси  
> Размер: 600 слов  
> Жанр: юст, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечания: по заявке Нимуэ "Рокслин, сражение за свободное место"

Рокси знает: Мерлин из числа тех людей, кто уверен, что все предметы вокруг него должны приносить максимум пользы, а люди — выкладываться на полную. В его жизни есть место для изрядного количества неодушевленных и весьма ограниченного — одушевленных объектов. Если воспринимать себя как «объект», сразу становится легче. Нужно просто четко выстроить стратегию, расписать по пунктам план — и выиграть как в шахматной партии, пройдя всю доску от края до края. Став королевой.  
У настоящего Ланселота были сложные отношения с Гвиневерой, но Рокси рада своему имени. Она может быть и рыцарем, и королевой одновременно, это не сложно, нужно просто приложить больше усилий.  
У настоящего Мерлина были сложные отношения с Артуром. У нынешнего тоже, но он стал одновременно и волшебником, и королем. Рокси есть, к чему стремиться и на кого равняться.  
Мерлин всегда в тени, Рокси знает наверняка, что он играет черными: великодушно позволяет противнику сделать первый ход, чтобы спустя несколько комбинаций разгромить его в пух и прах. Он под надежной защитой: сверкает улыбкой и рвется в бой конь в новеньких кроссовках, немного сонно, но неизменно смертоносно скользит по клеткам спокойная ладья, ждут приказа опытные пешки.  
Рокси всегда была перед собою честна: она одна из них, несмотря на все свое честолюбие и профессиональные навыки. Но именно пешка может в конце концов занять место королевы.  
Место по левую руку от того, кто сидит во главе круглого стола.   
Место в его сердце.  
Рокси хороший и, что более важно, упорный игрок. Она проводит партию за партией, выигрывает их раз за разом, где-то быстро, где-то долго. Всегда блестяще.  
Ничего не получается. Мерлин сдержанно хвалит ее за очередную удачно проведенную операцию, вновь и вновь доверяя все более сложные миссии. И идет в тир с Эггзи. И идет разбирать бумаги с Персивалем. И идет взглянуть на новобранцев.  
Рокси стискивает зубы и летит в Непал, на Аляску, в Испанию — список ее побед обширен. Как и список поражений.  
— Благодарю, Ланселот, меньшего я от вас и не ожидал. Вы свободны.  
Рокси прикрывает глаза, и перед ними скачут черно-белые клетки.  
— Я хотела предложить вам выпить вместе кофе, Мерлин.  
— Боюсь, у меня много дел, Ланселот, а вам сейчас нужен явно не кофе.   
Да, думает Рокси. Да, мне нужен не кофе, а ты.  
— Можете идти.  
Шах.  
Рокси стоит и кусает губы. Ей кажется, что она намертво застряла на своей клетке, в своей клетке, и, сколько ни силься, никуда оттуда не вырвешься. Ей хочется просто шагнуть в сторону, сесть на жесткий стул и закрыть лицо руками, хочется выругаться, снова вскочить на ноги — но пешки ходят только так, как им указывают.   
Впервые в жизни она бесится, думая о себе как об «объекте». Впервые в жизни совершенно не знает, что делать дальше. Потому что своего плана у нее нет. А чужого она не хочет больше слушаться.  
— В Мадриде было жарко. И ужасно грязно, — говорит она вполголоса, глядя на носки своих ботинок. Спустя пару секунд рядом с ними оказываются другие.  
— Я думаю, чай подойдет куда лучше, чем кофе, — так же тихо отвечает Мерлин и мягко касается ее локтя.  
— Я не хочу чай, — говорит Рокси. И шагает вперед, утыкаясь лицом ему в свитер.  
Она стоит так долго, наверное, несколько минут, плавясь под осторожными и ласковыми прикосновениями ладоней к затылку и плечам. А потом поднимает голову, берет Мерлина за руку и тянет за собой к дивану.  
Он идет за ней и смотрит в лицо, не отрывая горящий взгляд. В отражении его очков Рокси видит свою сумасшедшую улыбку.  
Она идет туда, куда хочет. И ее король идет за ней.  
Шах.  
И мат.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Состав набирает ход  
> Пейринг/персонажи: Мерлин/Эггзи  
> Размер: 400 слов  
> Жанр: херт-комфорт  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечания: Гарри не уполз  
> написано по заявке Лиолит "Мерлин/Эггзи, прослушка"

Все в полном порядке, думает Эггзи, все идет своим чередом: неторопливо, как разгоняющийся состав, постепенно набирая скорость, от отметки «полный пиздец» до «бывало и похуже», — пока на полном ходу не врезается в препятствие. Не стену, нет — но Эггзи предпочел бы сейчас влететь в стену.   
— Что вы сказали? — переспрашивает он, усаживаясь на край широкого стола в координаторской, скрещивает руки на груди, потом, покусав губы, засовывает ладони в карманы — нарочито лениво, будто ничего такого и не происходит. Будто не проваливаешься сквозь пол, пытаясь нащупать педаль тормоза.  
— Меньше смотрите сериалов по ночам, Эггзи. Современные ситкомы плохо влияют на психику, а она у вас и так расшатанная. — Мерлин морщится, поправляет очки и откидывается в кресле, глядя на него снизу вверх. Даже в таком положении он будто давит взглядом, заставляет съежиться, пригнуться к полу. Хотя, какой там пол. Эггзи же только что пролетел сквозь него, верно?  
— Я не говорил, что смотрю по ночам сериалы. Ни разу. При вас, — говорит Эггзи медленно, выталкивая слова из глотки с ощутимым трудом, будто там застряло что-то. Может, одни лишь спокойные слова. Может, что-то громче.  
— И не забывайте отключать микрофон, когда снимаете очки, — продолжает Мерлин все тем же раздраженно-благожелательным тоном, словно ничего особенного не случилось. Словно Эггзи не цепляется за край ямы у самых ботинок Мерлина, которыми тот давит его побелевшие пальцы. Сейчас Эггзи, пожалуй, предпочел бы, чтобы тот делал это взаправду, а не в его воображении. Так было бы честнее.  
Сериалы? Да, когда не оставалось больше сил выть, Эггзи садился смотреть сериалы.  
— Не забуду, — отвечает он и делает глубокий вдох. Потом прикрывает глаза и усмехается — немного криво, левую сторону лица слегка перекашивает от напряжения. — Знаете, вы могли бы сказать об этом и раньше.  
— Сериалы слишком интересные, — невозмутимо отвечает Мерлин. Эггзи фыркает, открывает глаза и смотрит на него — тот аккуратно снимает очки, встает со своего кресла и усаживается на край стола рядом, так что Эггзи чувствует прикосновение его локтя. И тепло.  
— А как же психика?  
— О, поверьте, моя куда прочнее, чем ваша.  
Эггзи улыбается, хотя это и дается ему с трудом.   
— Поэтому вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне, если вам нужна помощь, Эггзи. Если вам тяжело уснуть. Если просто тяжело. Не заставляйте меня использовать прослушку в следующий раз, договорились? Я хочу вас слушать. Без нее.  
Эггзи вздрагивает, чувствуя, как руку накрывает широкая ладонь. Он кивает и разжимает стискивающие столешницу пальцы.  
Его держат. Ему помогут выкарабкаться. Состав набирает ход.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Открой глаза  
> Пейринг/персонажи: хартвин  
> Размер: 500 слов  
> Жанр: драма, херт-комфорт, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13

После Каира все становится как-то не так.  
Вода в душе оглушительно шумит, гулко отдается в ушах звуком упавшего и разбившегося.  
Эггзи знает, это просто падает и разбивается о кафель хлещущий под напором поток. А кажется — он сам.  
После Каира все идет к чертям.  
Эггзи принимает душ два раза в день, три, пять, каждый час; кожа скрипит под пальцами, Рокси замечает, что у него улучшился цвет лица, Мерлин хмыкает, сетуя, что с отчетами по выполненным операциям Эггзи редко бывает настолько же чистоплотен.  
Дело не в чистоте — он чувствует себя вымытым с головы до пят, абсолютно, омерзительно стерильным. Пластик ходит, дышит, разговаривает, смеется, пластик хочет поссать и набить кому-нибудь морду, если перебрать пива. Иногда пластик дрочит, чаще — стреляет.  
Еще чаще — чешет глаза.  
После Каира все...  
Эггзи стоит под душем, трет макушку, смаргивает льющуюся сверху воду, но упрямо не закрывает глаза. Чья-то щедрая, слишком щедрая рука от души насыпала в них песка — нашел бы этого добряка, как следует повозил бы мордой по асфальту.  
Эггзи подносит к лицу пальцы и трет, трет, трет, но гребаный песок никуда не исчезает.  
Когда веки опущены, ненадолго становится легче. Но потом Эггзи видит под ними то, от чего больнее чем от песка.  
\- Добрый день, сэр. Мерлин сказал, я могу к вам обратиться. Херня какая-то с глазами, то есть, я хотел сказать, медицинские проблемы неотложного характера, сэр. В лазарете ничего не могут понять, одна надежда на вас. Я знаю, вы сейчас в отпуске, но мне прям очень срочно надо. Может, заглянете в ателье на пару часов? Или мне к вам заехать? Давайте я сейчас сам приеду, а? Ну очень нужно, это же пиздец какой-то, никаких сил терпеть...  
\- Молодой человек, передайте Мерлину: еще один звонок — и я расклею объявления с его номером по всей Смит-стрит. Приезжайте, я посмотрю вас в кабинете у себя дома.   
Глаза зудят так, что Эггзи с трудом различает названия улиц и номера домов.  
\- Будьте добры, подождите немного, у Джона сейчас другой пациент.  
Какая на ней кофточка? Красная? Синяя? Да все равно, цвета одинаково отвратны.  
Дверь в кабинет черная, и Эггзи чувствует благодарность куску дерева.  
\- Молодой человек! Вы что, не можете пять минут потерпеть? Передайте Мерлину, если он продолжит портить мой выстраданный отпуск...  
\- Манеры, Эггзи. Манеры.  
Это все чертов Каир. Наверное, Эггзи получил там пулю в лоб и сейчас в персональном аду. Или сотрясение, и теперь вокруг одни глюки, щедро припорошенные песком.  
Песок, песок, гребаный песок. Ничего толком не разглядишь.  
Но чтобы узнать голос, глаза не нужны.  
\- Присядьте сюда, пожалуйста. Джон примет вас, как только освободится. Это немного... сложный пациент. Хотите чаю? Воды?   
\- Нет.  
\- ...платок?  
\- Нет, нет. Это все глаза. Подводят.  
\- О, не беспокойтесь, Джон лучший в своем деле! Вы быстро пойдете на поправку, вот увидите! Ох, простите, немного неуместное выражение...  
\- Ничего. Мне уже лучше, правда. Мне лучше. Все хорошо. Я вижу.


End file.
